


Study Break

by SmartKIN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartKIN/pseuds/SmartKIN
Summary: Peter drops by and makes sure that Stiles takes a much needed break from studying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Migrating my backlog of tumblr fic. You can [read this on tumblr](http://lloydoholic.tumblr.com/post/133125333634/study-break-steter) too, if you want.

Stiles let out a frustrated sigh and dropped his head onto the open text book, hoping that the highlighter wouldn’t leave bright yellow stains on his skin. He needed to finish this chapter before tomorrow, but he just wasn’t getting anywhere.

He had thought that after everything he’d had to research in order to not die during his high school years he’d be prepared for college. Oh boy, had he been wrong. Apparently his brain responded to life-threatening danger now – if there was none, he just couldn’t freaking concentrate. Another reason was probably that what they discussed in class seemed so pointless somehow. Maybe he was just not able to be a functional member of human society.

He let out a growl and the highlighter slipped out of his lax fingers. It landed with a soft ‘thump’ on the carpet.

He was glad his room mate Mac wasn’t in, the guy would probably have laughed at him for being such a wimp. Whatever, stupid Mac, so what if law school was harder than a double major in criminology and folklore? He had other strengths that made up for his lack of concentration! Would Mac survive an attack of rampant ghouls? Probably not. Stiles had definitely lucked out in the life skills department.

His face was starting to hurt from being pressed against the unforgiving crisp pages of his text book. Maybe he should just call it a night and skim the rest over a hasty breakfast.

As it turned out, he didn’t need to make that decision himself, the universe had already made it for him. Well, maybe not the universe, rather his boyfriend, but he liked being a hyperbolic drama llama.

Stiles sensed him even before the telltale sounds of a window being pushed open reached his ears. Pack bonds really were a thing of beauty.

He simply sat there without moving a muscle, listening as Peter climbed into his dorm room, no doubt being all athletic and elegant while doing so.

He had never been so glad that his boyfriend was a werewolf who could scale walls until he had started college, because his dorm was probably the strictest of them all when it came to letting visitors into the building. Not only did you have to sign your guests in and out, adhering to the strict no-sleep-over rules, but you also had to register them a day prior to their visit. It was a complete nightmare. Mac was still trying to figure out how Stiles always managed to sneak his boyfriend past the porter.

Stiles sensed Peter step closer, before hands curled around his shoulders and started to kneed his tense muscles.

“ _Mhhhm…_ ”

Peter leaned down and dropped a kiss onto Stiles’ head.

“You look like you could use a break.”

Stiles nodded and finally sat up.

He leaned back until he was resting comfortably against Peter’s stomach and peered up at the man with a smile.

“You are a godsend!”

Peter snorted and pulled him to his feet.

“Popular opinion begs to differ,” the wolf replied and with that disconcertingly hungry look of his.

Stiles shivered and put his arms around Peter’s neck.

“Screw popular opinion.”

The man pulled him closer by his hips.

“I’d rather screw you.”

Laughter bubbled out of Stiles and he let himself be drawn into a languid kiss. He responded eagerly to the enticing press of lips, angling his head to the side so he could push back, demand more. Peter leaned back a little and nipped at his mouth, making him gasp.

“Maybe you should put a sock on the door, wouldn’t want to traumatize your room mate again,” Peter purred against his lips.

“Good idea,” he mumbled back, but instead of following the man’s advice, he just pulled him across the room toward his bed.

There was always time for that before round two.

**Author's Note:**

> **Tell me what you think?**


End file.
